ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Emmanuelle Moreau
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Emmanuelle's greatest strength is her musical talent while her weakness is her quick to thinking everyone liking her more than they actually do. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Emmanuelle's goals in life is to become a mother herself and a professional musician. Se had being basically a mother to her sisters for years now so why not actually become one, while music has been on her mind since she was born 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? In the school's music room, just singing, dancing and playing till she can't anymore. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Signed Guitar.' She had it signed by Vance Joy, her favourite male singer, years ago *'Family photo.' It was one her auntie took before they left for Australia *'Toy Piano.' She has had it since she was a baby *'Signed t-shirt.' She had it signed by Ariana Grande, her favourite female singer, not long ago *'Mother's necklace.' She was allowed to keep it 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Nothing at all. Emmanuelle likes society how it is.' 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Emmanuelle doesn't care what house she is in or not in. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Emmanuelle, or simply Emma as everyone calls her, has always been a natural with anything to do with music. She can pick up an instrument and play it almost instantly, just with a few minutes of seeing all the notes, and also get anu rythem she hears almost instantly. Being how into music she is, there is a rare chance Emmanuelle is seen without some sort of instrument, dancing, humming to herself or just singing. She is a little bit of a flirt because she knows that some people consider her as pretty. Her family were always so open about their feelings and thoughts, so it is still a habit for Emmanuelle. She will tell anybody whatever is on her mind, what she thinks of a certain person and the occasionally really immature comment. She doesn't have the best instincts about relationships, so thinks that her friendships with other progress faster than it really is, meaning that she thinks she is best friends with someone when they've only met once. Emmanuelle is sometimes a showoff when it comes her talent, even though she never consciously shows off. Around friends, Emmanuelle is real motherly, even more than she is towards her sisters. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Emmanuelle, or just simply Emma, was the oldest daughter of Hugo and Luciana Garcia Moreau. It was an odd combination, Hugo was half French and half Spanish while Luciana was half American and half Mexican. They met in Madrid, Hugo going to his grandparents for a few weeks and Luciana going with her family to see some of the Spanish churches, being that the Garcia family was really religious. Luciana was the only one in her family that was a witch and her family saw it as more of a blessing from God than anything else, Hugo on the other hand was extremely pure-blood. Hugo went out by himself and ran into Luciana. They liked each other at first sight and Hugo convinced his parents to let him go to Ilvermorny next school year, so he could spend time with Luciana. Many years later, their first child was born in America, Christian. A few years later, their second child and first daughter was born, looking more like Luciana than Hugo but they still named her after Hugo's mother, Emmanuelle. Emmanuelle soon became an older sister to two siblings, first to Blanche then to Naomi. It was pretty cool for Emmanuelle, being older than someone for once and not having just Christian, even though it was for a year and Christian was an amazing brother, even after Blanche and Naomi were born. Emmanuelle was introduced to music really early and early as in 13 months old. Luciana bought Emmanuelle an toy piano and showed her what it did. Emmanuelle was a musical genius and actually started to play a little melody that her 13 month old brain could figure out from just her mother showing her what it did. After that, Luciana and Hugo gave Emmanuelle the best chance at her obvious music talent, enrolling her in dance classes and singing and instrument tuition. Emmanuelle grew up perfectly fine, both of her parents around and no outstanding fights with her siblings, until something unpredictable happened. The whole Moreau family went to Australia for vacation one December when Emmanuelle was 8. They spent hours on the beach one day and Luciana took on of their hired surfboards out beyond where the waves broke and was the worst idea she ever had. No one knew that there had been a 8ft Great White shark circling that part of the coast for a couple of days and was getting a little bit hungry, which was unfortunate for Luciana because she went right over the shark. The shark thought Luciana was food and tried to eat her, taking a big chunk of her whole right side. Even though some surfers helped bring Luciana into shore but she didn't survive, dying a few hours later. The whole Moreau family and extended family was devastated. A couple of weeks later, Luciana's funeral was held in Mexico. After Luciana died, Emmanuelle didn't play music, sing, dance, nothing related to music for the next few months. Hugo started to work more often and longer hours, due to him being the only one that could support his family, so Christian, Emmanuelle, Blanche and Naomi where home by themselves, with Christian Left in charge. Emmanuelle took it as her responsibility to take their mother's place as she was the oldest girl in the house. She helped all the time with her sisters and it started to make her happy, more than Christian did, which finally made her to start playing music, singing and dancing after 15 months of grieving over her mother, again. Her first ever sign of magic was a little bit late. She didn't go to Ilvermorny at the age everyone else because she hadn't shown any signs of magic yet. One of Hugo's friend was looking after Naomi and Emmanuelle when she was 12, Christian and Blanche both at Ilvermorny and Hugo at work. Hugo's friend didn't stay long, checking up on them for 10 imutes in the morning then leaving. Naomi kept running around the house screaming for no reason, Emmanuelle just wanted quiet and that was what she got. Naomi couldn't talk for the rest of the day because of Emmanuelle. After that, Emmanuelle started going to Ivermorny. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Model is Sofia Carson 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? 5th OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 3/1 ---- Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Category:Sorted